TWILIGHT: ALL I'VE EVER WANTED
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: She's all I've ever wanted A Vampire gives Rosalie and Emmett the gift of being human again, they soon remember though how fragile human life can be... R/E set after BD


Full summary: _She's all I've ever wanted_ A Vampire gives Rosalie and Emmett the gift of being human again, they soon remember though how fragile human life can be... R/E set after BD

**TWILIGHT: ALL I'VE EVER WANTED**

**_I_**_'ll follow her to hell and back..._

Emmett never had a problem with being a Vampire, it, Rosalie saved his life. He has lived a thousand happy life times with this woman next to him.

But he knows she wanted different, he knows that the only thing Rosalie ever wanted was to be human again, to have a child, to grow old with him, to die with him.

After some time though Emmett didn't want to die, and he knows he won't survive if Rosalie dies before him.

_She is everything to me..._

He followed her to that woman who could grant Rosalie's wish, he followed her, he turned with her. Now everything feels different again, yet familiar, breathing, pain... and he also feels so tired.

He laughs to himself; he has been awake for close to a hundred years.

Emmett sits up and looks around for Rosalie; the Vampire that changed them has already disappeared.

"Rosalie? Rose?" He calls, his throat no longer burning but there is another feeling there, a feeling a lot less strong. A feeling he barely remembers.

He is thirsty but not for blood, for water.

"Emmett?" He turns to the entrance of the cave just as Rosalie walks in. He has never seen her look so... vulnerable, as a Vampire she hid behind her emotions well only letting Emmett in when they were alone at night.

Emmett jumps to his feet and smiles, he notices tears in her eyes.

"Rosalie?"

"I'm crying... I'm crying..." She laughs as she embraces him.

_It doesn't matter what we are, who, or where this is where I'm meant to be... with you..._

She sobs in his arms; his grip tightens around her, breathing in her hair.

She finally stops, pulling away from him she looks up at him and for the first time ever Emmett finally sees the colour of her eyes.

Beautiful, deep violet eyes that can see straight into his soul, oh so very human and so very intoxicating, he can't take his eyes off hers.

He doesn't know how long they stand there; soon his legs begin to feel weak.

"Shall we go tell the others?" He finally says, yet still staring into her eyes, Rosalie smiles. Emmett's spirits lift, she could always do that with a simple smile, a look distracted look his way asking him if they should return to their bedroom.

They could speak without words.

"You know we're not going to get there as fast?" He asks with a grin and she nods her expression serious.

"It'll be the best walk I've ever taken."

* * *

**_H_**_uman..._

She never thought she would be human again, to smell the rich flavours as she cooks dinner, to breathe, to cry...

It's all she has ever wanted, and with Emmett at her side her heart swells beyond belief.

_He is everything to me..._

After murdering Royce she had been in a dark place and then she met Emmett.

He had been the light in the hell she now experienced just as she had been his angel according to him. When she had first told him angrily of the hell they now existed in he had gently smiled, telling her that hell isn't so when he got to keep an angel at his side.

They had both saved each other, it surprises her everyday and maybe she loves him even more for it that he doesn't hate her for turning him into a Vampire.

_But that doesn't matter anymore..._

She stares at herself in the mirror a long forgotten face looking back out at her. Suddenly a pair of large arms encircles her waist; she didn't even hear him walk up behind her.

"You know... we haven't done this as humans before..." She says with a smile kissing her neck. She turns around in his arms, without warning, without even thinking she meets his lips with hers. Passion and long forgotten heated feelings overtake their bodies, acting without thinking.

Rosalie suddenly pulls away, her shirt on the ground; she stares at Emmett, bare chest himself he stares back at her, a chill runs through her body before she even gets the chance to talk and she shivers.

Emmett pulls her close to his warm chest.

_I can feel again... hot, cold... everything..._

She pulls away again and looks at him.

"Slow, let's take this slow..." She says. He nods before turning to the open window he walks over to close then he turns back to her. His crystal blue eyes soft, full of joy.

He closes the distance between them and their lips meet again, neither of them speaks again until the next morning.

* * *

**T**he sunlight filters through the trees as Emmett takes a morning walk through the forest near the Cullen house to get some firewood.

_Rose might be a bit cold when she wakes..._

The crisp morning air feels good; he breathes it in deeply savouring every last moment of this walk as he carries the axe on his shoulder.

_Maybe I should have brought Rose with me..._

He spots a small enough tree for him to work on, as he approaches it he hears a growl from behind him when he turns his eyes widen at the large Brown Bear behind him.

"No." He grunts before swinging his axe at it. The Bear moans as it falls to the ground but soon gets up again.

Emmett can't remember much about his attack from before but he knows without doubt he does not want to die.

_Rosalie's waiting for me..._

He knows he can't outrun the Bear so he decides to make a stand, he climbs up the nearest tree and waits for it to approach, before he can swing his axe the Bear grabs a hold of his leg.

Emmett cries out in agony as it pulls him to the ground, its sharp teeth refusing to let go of his leg. Emmett swings his axe again, hitting it in the head. The Bear falls immediately but still it jaw doesn't loosen around his leg.

Emmett lies in the middle of the forest, bleeding to death unable to move watching as the trees sway in the gentle breeze and the sunlight becomes even brighter as it rises.

"Rosalie..." He calls before his world turns black.

* * *

**T**he Cullen family and its newest member, Renesmee sits around the breakfast table. Rosalie takes a bite from her cereal even though the rest of her family are not eating, she enjoys the taste, enjoys knowing that she is hungry for food again and not blood.

They all want what she has but since the Vampire disappeared they haven't been able to track her down again.

"Has anyone seen Emmett? He wasn't in bed when I woke up." She says looking around the table, one by one they consider her question all shaking their heads until she reaches Alice.

"Can you look for him?" She asks and Alice nods, she leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.

"I can't see him... he must be asleep... or..."

_No, no, no don't say it, please don't say it..._

Rosalie stands, she turns to Jasper.

"Can you track him?" Out of all of them he is the best tracker although none of them have a strong sense of smell. For a moment she wishes she was one of them again so she could track him, she knows it scent better than anyone. The worry quickly subsides as she tells herself she is just overreacting.

"Yes." He closes his eyes, when they snap open Rosalie turns to Edward.

"Can you carry me?" And he nods. Carlisle follows Jasper, Edward and Rosalie into the woods. When they stop, Rosalie's heart pounds so wildly she is sure it is going to jump out of her chest.

The scene before her scares her more than anything she has ever faced before.

Emmett lying on the ground, a Bear collapsed on his leg, its mouth latched onto his leg and a pool of blood surrounding him.

_No, no, no, I can't lose you; I was supposed to grow old with you and we would have children and we would die in bed together... not this way, please not this way..._

Rosalie rushes to his side and falls to her knees beside him, she looks up at Carlisle whom examines him carefully, first checking his pulse.

"He's still alive, barely... he's going to need a hospital, with this much bleeding... Edward?" He looks up; Edward has always been the fastest out of them.

Rosalie suddenly has a calm feeling wash over her like a...

"Jasper." She looks up, not out of anger; she knows he loves her like a sister. He would do anything for her and she is not going to be angry at him for that, besides Emmett needs their attention at the moment.

"Rosalie I'll carry you, we can get there much faster." Carlisle says to her, sometimes she swears he can read minds as well, he has always been able to read her well.

"Let's go." She says unevenly as she watches Edward carry off Emmett's lifeless body.

_I can't even remember why I wanted to be human again now, because none of that matters without you Emmett... please don't leave me..._

_

* * *

_

**_P_**_ain..._

He has forgotten how much it hurt to be a human, the stabbing feeling in his leg as he rolls over, his struggle to breathe because he feels like he has been punched in the chest a hundred times.

_Rosalie..._

He eyes widen, his vision is burly and for a moment he thinks it is years ago when he first met her and she had just saved him from certain death, for a moment again she is his angel.

Watching over him, because he cares more than people think, Rosalie knows this because just as she only shares her true feelings in front of him he only shares his worries with her.

He cares if he lives or dies, he cares if the people he loves are well... most of all he cares for her. When even he was sure he was going to die his last thought was of her.

Because she is his world now, his sanity in this insane world and his angel in this world.

"Rose..." He breathes, she steps a little closer to him, his vision now completely clearing. He sees the tears in her eyes clearing, the worried brow and her tightened muscles around her shoulders.

"Emmett... promise me you'll never go near a Bear again." She says firmly and Emmett lets out a strangled laugh.

"I promise."

"Promise me we'll die together." She says and Emmett frowns.

"That's going to be a little bit harder to keep but..."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Promise me as soon as you can walk again we can get married... as humans." Emmett stares at her, her deep violet eyes stare down at him unmoving, hard, almost like she is forcing the issue through them.

But there is nothing to force, Emmett would marry her a hundred times if she asked.

"I promise."

_She is everything to me, I've followed her through hell and back, through life and death and I'd do it all again in an instant because she's all I've ever wanted..._


End file.
